Sen
by 100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou
Summary: Dziwny sen Harry'ego o Snape'ie i zajęcia eliksirów tego samego dnia skutkują szlabanem, z którego wynika coś ciekawego.


Hej, należałoby się przywitać! :)

Przejęłam konto po przyjaciółce, która z powodów osobistych musiała zarzucić tłumaczenia. Tłumaczę od nowa jej już umieszczone teksty i powoli będę jej publikować, mam też zamiar tłumaczyć nowe opowiadania.

* * *

Autor: Paimpont

Tytuł oryginału: The Dream

Link do oryginału: s/5822000/1/The-Dream

* * *

Harry nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Męczyły go koszmary - mroczne, fantasmagoryczne cienie wypełniały jego sny terrorem...

Dopiero rankiem, gdy pierwsze blade promienie słońca zaczęły przenikać stare, malowane okna wieży Griffindoru, zapadł w niespokojną drzemkę.

Śnił o tym, że śni.

W swym śnie leżał na wielkim łożu z baldachimem, które znajdowało się w przytulnej sypialni jakiegoś starego, czarodziejskiego domu. W swym śnie jego świadomość rozpłynęła się pomiędzy _byciem_ śpiącym na łóżku nastolatkiem, a _obserwowaniem_ _go_ z boku. Uświadomił sobie mgliście, że ktoś leży na łóżku obok niego - wtedy też rozpoznając w tym kimś Snape'a.

W normalnej sytuacji byłby przerażony znalezieniem siebie samego w takiej pozycji ze straszliwym profesorem eliksirów. Jednak w tym śnie, obecność Snape'a była dla niego naturalna, a nawet: przyjemna. Harry (teraz jakimś sposobem obserwując wszystko z boku) widział, że mężczyzna śpi płytko, niespokojnie, a długie, ciemne rzęsy rzucają drżące cienie na blade policzki.

Niespodziewanie na wpół przytomny, na wpół wciąż śpiący Snape odwrócił się do Harry'ego, sięgając ramionami i obejmując leżącego przy nim nastolatka. Harry, teraz na wpół rozbudzony chłopak w łóżku, odwzajemnił uścisk, przytulając Snape'a mocno i szukając jego ust własnymi. Ich wargi spotkały się w pocałunku, który zmienił krew w żyłach Harry'ego w ogień, wydając się trwać w nieskończoność. Gdy w końcu się rozdzielili, Harry, już przytomny (w swym śnie) spojrzał na Snape'a ze zdziwieniem, ale i zachwytem. Twarz mężczyzny była pozbawiona arogancji i wrogości, nie było też na niej zwyczajnego uśmieszku, który widział tak często - była całkowicie, wręcz absolutnie odmieniona wyrazem najwyższej, tkliwej czułości.

* * *

Gdy Harry obudził się, był przerażony. Jak mógł śnić o _Snape'ie?_ Wspomnienie snu wypełniało go zażenowaniem, odrazą... ale też czymś innym, delikatnie zakorzeniającą się w nim słodką błogością...

Nie!

Wyrzucił sen z głowy najskuteczniej jak potrafił, ubrał się i poszedł na śniadanie z Ronem i Hermioną. Odkrył jednak, że zupełnie nie ma apetytu.

* * *

Popołudniu, w klasie eliksirów, wspomnienie jego snu zaczęło znów wślizgiwać się w jego myśli. Snape stał na przodzie sali, w tych samych czarnych szatach i z tym samym kpiącym uśmieszkiem co zawsze, z wyrazem wyższości na twarzy zaczynając wykładać. Mimo tego, Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wciąż miał przed oczami inną twarz Snape'a, którą pamiętał ze snu.

Która z nich była prawdziwa?

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a gdy ten zaczął mówić. Jego słowa były ostre i pełne sarkazmu... jednak po raz pierwszy Harry zwrócił uwagę na jego usta. Dziwne, jak nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył miękkości łuku jego warg...

Niespodziewanie, Snape stał tuż przed nim, z wyrazem zimnej wściekłości na twarzy.

- POTTER! - Wybuchnął, pochylając się nad Harrym. - Potter, byłbyś tak miły powtórzyć klasie co przed chwilą powiedziałem?

Harry uniósł na niego wzrok. Jakże dziwne... usta Snape'a wciąż wydawały się mieć tą samą miękkość...

- Nie wiem, proszę pana - powiedział odruchowo, czekając na kolejny wybuch.

Snape spojrzał na niego z najwyższą pogardą.

- Mój gabinet, Potter - rzucił zimno. - Szlaban. Dzisiejszego wieczoru o ósmej.

- Tak, proszę pana - odpowiedział Harry.

* * *

Równo o ósmej, Harry zapukał do drzwi Snape'a. Czemu jego serce tak dziwnie _trzepotało?_ To był _szlaban_, na Merlina.

Snape otworzył drzwi i skwitował jego obecność krótkim skinieniem głowy.

- Siadaj - polecił chłodno.

Harry usiadł na twardym, niewygodnym krześle naprzeciw biurka profesora. Snape pochylił się nad nim, a jego ciemne oczy błysnęły.

- Więc~ - zaczął lodowato - najwyraźniej Wybraniec ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż skupienie się na swoich zajęciach...

Snape zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie, mówiąc zimno i ostro, rzucając chłopcu na krześle płonące wściekłością spojrzenia. Jednak, Merlinie, jego usta...

- POTTER! - Snape wpadł w furię. - Ignorujesz mnie po raz kolejny, zuchwały bachorze. Zdradź mi, proszę, jakież to wzniosłe myśli zaprzątając twoją głowę, gdy twój profesor do ciebie mówi-?

I nagle Harry poczuł jak jego świadomość ustępuje. Coś wślizgiwało się w jego myśli... Och, nie! Snape czytał w jego umyśle...

Harry starał się, wręcz desperacko, odepchnąć w kąt umysłu wspomnienie ust Snape'a naciskających tak delikatnie na jego własne.

Za późno! Usłyszał jak profesor sapnął i zobaczył jak zatoczył się do tyłu, jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle.

- Co-? - Snape nie był w stanie odnaleźć słów. - Co to... wszystko oznacza, Potter?

Harry wbił wzrok w dywan, uparcie studiując go wzrokiem. Wreszcie jednak odzyskał głos.

- Ja tylko... miałem dziwny sen tej nocy, proszę pana. To wszystko.

- Sen-? - Głos Snape'a drżał. - Rozumiem. Jednakże... wydaję się, że są też pewne... emocje związane z tym snem, panie Potter?

Harry poczuł, że rumieniec zalewa mu policzki.

- Tak, proszę pana - wyszeptał. - Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, proszę pana.

Milczenie Snape'a wydawało się trwać wieczność. Harry starał się nie unieść wzroku, czuł jednak intensywne spojrzenie profesora lustrujące jego twarz.

Wreszcie Snape zaczął mówić, niespodziewanie łagodnym głosem:

- Musisz wiedzieć, Harry, że zawsze myślałem o tobie jako o bardzo podobnym do twego ojca. Miałeś jego butne spojrzenie, jego łatwość w oczarowywaniu ludzi, jego przeklęte szczęście... przypuszczam, że oczekiwałem po tobie podobnej pogardy, której zaznałem od niego.

Harry uniósł wzrok, napotykając na ciemne oczy profesora.

- Twój ojciec, Harry, bywał okrutnym człowiekiem - powiedział delikatnie Snape. - Nie ukrywał swego lekceważenia i pogardy wobec mnie, tak samo jak nie opuszczał żadnej sposobności do przypomnienia mi jak godnym pożałowania i kpiny jestem stworzeniem...

Milczał znów przez chwilę.

- Naturalnie, oczekiwałem po tobie podobnych uczuć - wyszeptał. - Przypuszczam jednak, że nie jesteś swym ojcem, Harry, mimo wszystko.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Widział w jego oczach smutek - widział w nich ból... Impulsywnie, pochylił się do przodu i pogłaskał jego policzek delikatnie, przesuwając miękko palcem do jego warg.

- Nie jestem nim - wyszeptał ochryple. - Jestem tylko mną.

Snape położył na dłoni Harry'ego własną, przytrzymując ją przy swoich wargach. Harry zamknął oczy - słyszał jak Snape wzdycha delikatnie i nagle poczuł jego usta na własnych.

* * *

Cóż, na teraz tyle, mam już przetłumaczone kilka króciutkich tekstów i skończonych "Zaplątanych w czasie", muszę jedynie je sprawdzić (brak bety daje się we znaki).  
Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. :)


End file.
